Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy)
Not to be confused with Chameleon (Marvel Comics) The Chameleon is a major villain in "T.U.F.F. Puppy". He attempts to destroy T.U.F.F., but he never succeeds. He often uses his transformation suit to transform himself into any form, upon taking an objects form he also gains all its features, Ie. turning into a bus, he can drive, turning into a gun, he can be fired ect. He can also change his voice, although for some reason he doesn't always do this. Of there three main Villains, the Chameleon is about the second most dangerous, and although his plans often fail, he is quite inteligent, the majority of his plans only fail down to others infearing, rather than a fault of his own. He's also quite a good actor, and is reasonably good at impersonating people, although he has a habbit of quickly saying things that link to the charater he's impersonating after each sentance. He is also something of a sympathetic Villain, as even among other Villains he's an outcast, and has no friends; and is often portrayed as sad, lonely and even at worst depressed. As such when any charater does invite him in or help him, he has a habbit of overreacting, and trying to be unnaturally friendly, and is even oblious if the person is obviously taking advantage of him. Dispite this the Chameleon has no quims with killing, even in mass numbers, and although he has never killed anyone yet (it's a childrens show) he has attempted to kill on several occasions, some for no reason other than they didn't invite him to what they were doing. As a Chameleon he enjoys eating insects, to the point where it can be classed as a weakness, as he's been known to break charater when impersonating someone and eat the insects, thus blowing his cover. Physically his reptilian attributes serve him well, he can climb walls and can use his long tongue to grab hold of objects and people, and carry them. Notable Plots * Chameleon plotted revenge against Kitty Katswell for putting him in prison. * Later, he disguised himself as a french poodle that Dudley Puppy fell in love with. * Afterwards, he disguised himself as a real estate agent named Bunny. He wanted revenge against TUFF, which put him in jail, and DOOM, which never invited him to their weekly ice cream parties. He also disguised himself as their new field agents to have them destroy each other. * He hates being put in prison which is his motive for trying to destroy T.U.F.F. *Dudley and an Unnamed Rabit Cop once referred to the Chameleon as the "Cham-ah-lee-on", which the Chameleon himself also mispronounces later once. Other Info * He has been arrested many times by the police and T.U.F.F. * As mentioned by Snaptrap in the episode "Share a Lair", he and his team were villains like Chameleon. * In the episode "Snapnapped", Chameleon was seen at Snaptrap's new D.O.O.M., built by Keswick. Gallery Chameleon.png Doom-mates.png|Chameleon about to be run over by Dudley Share a Lair.png|Chameleon taken away by T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bombers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Outcast Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Tuff Puppy Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Kidnapper Category:Imposters Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Multi-beings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Male Villains